weenlogfandomcom-20200214-history
The Different Factions
Throughout the world, there are varying different factions that effect what goes on in the story, First we will start with the most well know, and work our way up to the less well known ones. 1: The Mafia The Mafia first appeared around 100 years ago, right after Lenineo decided to start a criminal organization on the planet of Idtal with the great wealth he had acquired from his family. In recent years invented the new Herb, that he was delivering to a secret society for an unknown reason. The Mafia have been wanting to get their hands on the galaxy, and control all of it, but the drug lords stand in their way! right now, The Mafia owns 1/3 of the Galaxy's criminal trade, but want to own all of it! the Drug lords own 2/3. which makes them the drug lords! The Mafia have a plan to become the most well-known criminal agency, and that is to steal, Big H's Herb, and use it against everyone! Right now the Mafia are after the Herb, and plan to capture, and take the throne as the most powerful crime agency. 2: Vermand Core The Vermand Core was established in the year 50 AMI on the planet Coreswoont by the Prime Saints to try and galactic wide peace. And also providing stability to various planets with corrupt governments. However, that was a long time ago when that was a goal they could actually enforce. Because of senate legislation and the cutting of funds, now the can't really help as much as they would like, but when they actually get to do their job it is to maintain their reputation as a necessary government funded organization. Usually, they just float around and try to catch criminals flying between planets. In the last 50 years, the core tries stay lawful neutral when it comes to planet's government. 3: The Drug Lords The Drug Lords who rule under 7 council members. have maintained control over two-thirds of the galaxy for over 20 years by posing as a medical drug industry! They slowly rose up to be the most powerful of all criminals over a course of two centuries, and now own 80% of the drug trade throughout the galaxy! The Drug Lords have been engineering different drugs for their whole lives! And as a result, ruined many lives because of them. They have now just created the all new ultimate Herb, that they were trying to send to the Prime Corporals, for an unknown reason. The Herb was intwined with rare elements which took years to collect from various planets, and this time the Herb is at its purest form, and ready for shipping, That is until R2 and C3PO got a hold of it. Now everyone is looking across the galaxy, for the herb. There is also Legend of an 8th drug lord, but no one knows if he existed or not. = 4: The Prime Saints The Prime Saints are a secret organization that few know about. They used to be allied with another group, and when they were together, they were just known as the Primes. That is until 23 years ago, they Split apart due to a disagreement, and the Primes disbanded, into two different groups, The "Prime Saints", and the "Prime corporals"! The Prime Saints think that there is no more Prime Corporals left due to the war, but a few secretly survived, and plot against the land.